3
DRAK SIGNER LUNA LEO VS SINER CROW CHATPER 3 OK Leo lots go took down crow OK Luna we show him the power if the drak singers]. i see the drak singers i tell two them are near there going to pay for beating yusei akiza what no it cant Luna Leo you two are drak singers but how:.that right crow we now will show are power said Leo, ya crow your going to join your friends said luna but cant duel you two i wont to bad crow your signer so you have to duel us,:said Luna, fin your OK i start this duel i draw i sit monster in def then i end my turn with face card said crow my move, i draw said Leo Morphtronic Radion attack 1000 now use his effect so he get an ex 800 attack point now he his 1800 attack next sit 3 cards face down then i paly Swords of Revealing Light now you cant attack us for 3 turns i end my turn,:said Leo,.] OK my move i draw ,:said ,Luna i paly monster in face down def then sit 3 cards face down OK my move it time to pay for what you two did,i sned my face down monster to my gave to summon black wing chaos attack 2800,..] effect i can summon him with him send one my monster to my garve.]now attack Luna face down you destroy my cyber jar now we all draw 5 cards paly any monster we draw i summon dark kruribon in def,and drak sunlight unicorn in def and Kuribon in def i paly 3 face down monster said Luna and i paly my black wing in def and end my turn now said,: crow you see that you cant beat us now i draw ,:said Leo i play the spell card seal if darkness:,and used it sic effect now i had spell card form my deck to my hand so i paly return if the earthbounds now had one earthbound immortal to my so now i by sned 2 if my monsters to my gave i can summon this .earthbound immortal ccarayhua attack 2800 and next i paly this earthbound reborn now my monster get an ex 1000 attack point make him 3800 i end turn my dra:, said Luna now sned my monster to my gave so i can summon this Earthbound Immortal choma psari 2800 attack thanks to Leo card he new his3800 attack point, you have one turn crow i draw paly this black fire return now you Luna will took 500 life point pre card i sned to then card so i sned 4 now you two took 2000 life points,now i paly monster reborn,.:so can summon this black wing chaos then to black wing blaster so my monster get ext 1000 attack pointand can attack two times now i paly my cloneing trapping to clone my monster now attack Luna and Leo earthbound immortals you sure you want to that crow i paly my trap return to the passed now took a look,: at what have,said leo luna they get akiza and she tied up gagged that right we have her so you want attack us she pay for it mmmmmmmmmhphmpmh,:said akiza i have to attack to save her,:said crow you think you can save her and yusei will you cant way dont you call your attack you no want see your friends and by losing this duel you cant do that,:said Luna no i cant fell for your dark signer tricks ,fin crow i paly the trap card mirror wall now your monster lose haff it attack point get destory you lose 1200 life point crow life point go down to 2800 fin i end my turn there not thing i can do o no good moves said crow i draw,:said Leo now Luna lots do this Earthbound Immortal choma psari and earthbound immortal ccarayhua attack crow life point now,:said Luna Leo noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo,yelled crow hhhhhhhhhhhhhh,:you lose,Z,said Leo. now lots send him to the underworld Leo right say good bye crow Leo i thanks for fun lots keep akiza tied little lnog before we send her back good thinking leo said Luna now theres only 1 signer to go and that is jack then we will have beat all the signers said Luna that right,said Leo